The Hypnotist
by 56HummingBird
Summary: Tsumetai Kaede, a hypnotist, is a naturally calm, cold and quiet student that likes to stay away from the other academy students. So how will react when she is put on a genin team that includes a loud blond, a crazy fangirl and a guy hell-bent on revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Okay, so first of thanks for reviewing and reading this story. Second, I edited this chapter I was originally just going to write the third chapter, correcting my mistakes and whatnot when I realised, if I did that, then it wouldn't make sense because of the different way some characters may react or their thoughts on certain things have changed . So I re-wrote this chapter and the second so following chapters would make sense. I know this should be done when i'm half way through the story or at the end, but this is a fairly new story, only 2 chapters in so I thought "Why the heck not?".**

**Yeah that's about it. The rest of the authors note will be at the end of this chapter. Please do read it as it's important. So thank you, and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anyone and anything in the Narutoverse. I only own Kaede and all things directly related and relevant to her, ( meaning her clan, family, plot, that sort of stuff).**

* * *

><p>"That's it. Because you missed it, Naruto, The whole class will be reviewing the transformation jutsu" Iruka exclaimed, loud enough for the whole class to hear.<p>

"Awwwww!" the class called out.

A student, who didn't mind reviewing the jutsu, was a girl named Tsumetai Kaede. Instead, she was confused as to why the rest of the students where annoyed by it. _'It's only a transformation jutsu,'_ she thought, _'it's not that hard to do.'_

Soon, everyone had got up out of their seats, walking to the front for their turn.

Kaede listened as everyone walked forwards

. She followed them, walking with her hand lightly touching the top of the table so she wouldn't fall. Having a black piece of cloth around her eyes hindered her sight, but as familiar as she was with the classroom and it's layout, she still chose to be cautious. Falling down or tripping because she was being careless wasn't something she wanted to do.

In all honesty, as much as she didn't mind the jutsu, she just wasn't all that excited for it. It was the fact they they were meant to transform into Iruka was what got to her. She didn't know what he looked like, or anything for that matter. The black cloth made sure of that, though it was best for her and everyone else that she wore it. Taking her place at the end of the line she sighed._ 'I'll just have to transform into my mother. She's the only person that I've seen before.' _

As she waited for her turn, she listened to the footsteps of the other students walking up to the front, calling out the jutsu that was accompanied by a _poof!_ and a 'Good job' from Iruka. Minutes passed until it was her turn. She slowly walked forward to the front and stopped. She then did the correct hand signs, transforming into her mother. After a few seconds she transformed back to herself and turned to where she could smell Iruka. "Sorry I couldn't transform into you, but I don't know what you look like, so chose my mother instead."

Iruka blinked, "Yes, I suppose that's fine, you still did the transformation." Nodding to himself afterwards. Not that she could see it though.

After they did the review the lesson went on, everyone practicing for their upcoming exam.

Later on the bell rang, signaling the end of the academy for the day. Kaede waited for everyone to walk out of the room, so she herself could walk without bumping into another person. Her plan worked, that was, until she was in the hallway.

Kaede was just calmly walking down the hall when she suddenly knocked into someone else, both of them falling down to the ground. She was baffled and shocked at how she had actually walked into someone as she was always aware of her surroundings due to her great sense of hearing, smell and touch. Because of her blindness she had learned to make the best out of her other senses, something of which she heavily relied on. She hadn't even heard footsteps near her and her nose was still filled with the scent of her classmates that had just previously walked down the path that she was currently about to take.

_'Huh, I completely missed them, I guess i'll have to train myself even more now if I couldn't even hear or smell someone so close to me, that's just not acceptable.' _Kaede thought, starting to mentally change her schedule while also trying to match the persons scent to a name.

Sasuke had just decided to turn so he could take one of the other exits, away from where some of the fan girls were waiting when someone had crashed into him, knocking the both of them to the ground. He was already irritated from the some of the girls attempts to ask him out but now he was just plain pissed. Looking up he saw who walked into him. It was that girl that wore the blindfold over her eyes. She was above the average in class but just below those that were top of class. He only remembered from the few times they spared. He'd always won, beating her to the ground as he had the advantage that he could see and was better at taijutsu yet _she_ was the one that was better at hearing and tracing scents. This made him feel even more mad then before.

"Idiot, I know you have _such_ a good sense of hearing and smelling so use them!" If she was so great at sensing then why did she just have to crash into him?,"Just get out of my way." He muttered, picking himself off he ground, walking around her to continue in his path. He stormed out of the academy deciding to go home and train.

Kaede had finally matched the scent to a name when he spoke.

"Idiot, I know you can sense of hearing and smelling so use them! Just get out of my way." She heard him say in an angry tone. She waited till she couldn't smell him or hear the very light tap of footsteps before standing up, not wanting to piss him off even more. She had guessed he was already mad and her knocking into him just angered him even more. She herself was a bit mad too, for not hearing him or catching his scent.

Walking down the hallway, she started to think. She thought Sasuke was okay, then again, she thought everyone in her class was okay, making no other judgement of them as she rarely even talked to them. She then started to think about her schedule. _'I guess I won't get to spend a lot of time relaxing today. I still can't believe that I hadn't at least heard him, the hall was empty! It didn't matter if I couldn't trace his scent.' _She thought, sighing.

She soon exited the academy and walked out the gates onto a pathway. From there she slowly walked down the street remembering how many steps it would take to get to the Florist. A few years back, she had realised that if she remembered the amount of steps to take and what direction to turn, she could get to places faster. Just 3 more footsteps until she reached Yamanaka Flowers. She pressed her hand against the door, pushed and walked in.

Kaede didn't like flowers. Their smell was overbearing, but if having the ability to track a specific scent over 30 other strong scents mixed together breezing through the air could help her in her life, then she was damn set on going there. And even if it may not have been a fast way of increasing her skills, it was the best she could come up with and it worked well too. Since doing this she could now find where scents were coming from and where their location was, even if the trail was faint.

When she walked into the shop the smells were shoved into her senses. She usually just tracked the scent that hit her first, and today, it was the spicy peppery floral scent of carnations. She walked, her hands slightly stretched out in case of bumping into the shelves or tables on which the flowers were placed and walked slowly, tracking it scent. Twice, she lost off it's trail because of the other sweet scents of the flowers but quickly re-traced her steps, walking till she arrived at the section in which the carnations were placed. Moving her right hand she took one of the small cylinder baskets that were for placing flowers in and pulled three flowers out of the rectangle section of carnations. She didn't care much for the meaning of flowers, as they all had counterparts of different colours that she couldn't see, but as much as she disliked their smells, it helped her find where she wanted to go in the house as all she had to do was follow the scent to where ever it was she wanted to go.

Kaede did the same thing again over and over, tracking 20 different scents when she decided she was done. She had ended up with the first 3 carnations and 3 roses. She walked to where she could here one of the employees working the register. Taking out some ryo, she knocked on the desk and placed the flowers she had gathered down. Most of the workers from the clan were familiar with her, as she usually visited for training, not to mention she always bought carnations and roses from them.

"Oh, Hello Kai-chan! How have you been? I haven't seen you here for a week." The worker at the desk, Yamanaka Akira, greeted happily while taking the flowers and wrapping them in foil and plastic as bouquet. She was the most familiar with Kaede them the rest of the workers, even giving her a nickname and adding an honorific to the end.

"I've been busy with the Academy and my training sessions at home. We're having our exams tomorrow." Kaede replied.

"Really? Well, I hope you're doing good in your training, but don't over do it. That'll be 176.33 ryo." Akira mused.

Kaede handed over the ryo and picked up the small bouquet of flowers. She waved a goodbye and walked away.

"Goodbye! Come back soon and good luck your exam!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So this is the end of chapter 1, the edidted version. Please read what's down below if your username is mentioned. Again, I appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. The edited version of chapter two might be uploaded later today or tomorrow and chapter 3 will be following shortly. Bye!<strong>

**MerhppDerhpp: Okay, so thank you for reviewing my story. Your review wasn't harsh, in fact it was something I needed. You pointed out some of things that I could correct or do without having to change the actual plot. I read your comment, and your right, It was telling more then showing. Telling is something that i'm more used to, and this is basically the first time I've tried writing a story so I guess the manner of how I write is from essays that I've written. I'm used to stating something and explaining them from essays and I must have incorporated some of that in my writing. So if that does happen again and you do continue reading this, do you mind telling me? It would help a lot. Also, that little example of the beginning of this chapter that you wrote was really helpful. I kind of used it as an example to re-write this chapter, if that's okay with you. **

**And About having her relying heavily on her other senses, I kind of forgot about that. I guess I was just assuming that readers would understand what I meant when It said, "She senses or she heard", I didnt realy think about describing what she smelled or how exactly she senses others, so i'll be trying to add that into my writing. **

** The next thing is about Sasuke. "I'd think that if she was able to spar with him and almost beat him at one point, he wouldn't really like her. It's like impilcating that he's not strong enough because a blind girl in his class was nearly able to beat him. Seeing her would irritate him. He has this whole superiority-inferiority complex, so anyone attempting to be at his level would piss him off." I have to admit, I actually never really thought about the reaction or consequence of that. That's also part of the reason as to why I'm re-doing this chapter. So I will be correcting how he acts, I don't think i'll always get his character right but if there is anything else wrong or if he's out of character again, could you tell me? It would really help. **

**About her kekkei genkai. It's kind of familiar to the Sharingan, but whole point of it is to be able to control or influence the target to do whatever they want. It's like, "I tell you this now, you will forget about it, but afterwards you will have the very strong urge to do it and cannot go against it as if it's natural instinct, you also cannot tell anyone else what you are going to as you have forgotten about it and this moment right now". And the whole 'traumatic event' was because it would be handy or practical, Like say, if you were kidnapped or people were dying or something traumatic happened, and the murderer was right there and about to kill you, having the kekkai genkkei activate could just save their life. It's hypnotism, tell them to stop or something and they will. Though the traumatic event part was going to be something that rarely happened. It was one of those "It could happen, but most likely won't." **

**With the amount of stuff that happens in Naruto, the idea of someone that was born with it already activated didn't really sound too far-fetched I guess. And by that I mean, that its like an abnormali****ty, it shouldn't have happened, but it did, and because of that, she cannot turn it off. It will always be on, no matter what, she just needs to be able control it, or continue on in life without being able to see. For this though, I actually though about it before writing. In her case, it doesn't require chakra, as I said, it's an abnormalty, an annomaly. So because it doesn't require chakra, it wouldn't harm her, because if it did, she would probably be dying, suffering from chakra exhaustion or is, in fact, dead. I guess my explanation was confusing when I first wrote this. **

**Also, I know it's supposed to be a four-man squad, but I chose it to be a five-man squad. Why? Because even though this story is going to be about Kaede and Sasuke, it will still be canon, following Naruto and what happens in his life. And with the way I have planned Kaede out, she wouldn't exactly have the friendship with Naruto that he and Sakura or he and Sasuke have. I do valvue character development, and this story isn't just about the pairing so I will be keeping that five-man squad. And if I dropped Sakura, then Naruto wouldn't be friends with her, and with my theory, he or anyone of them will be able to have that friendship with her if they're always with Kakashi, whether they are on missions or just training. They just wouldn't have the time. (Also, think Sakura and Kaede could be great friends, no matter how long it would take.)**

**Sorry about lower case problem, I do try to edit them but I guess I've been missing the 'i's. **

**Thank you so much for reviewing, your review really helped me with my writing. And i'm sorry that this is a very long reply, but I just thought that I should tell you what I thought. **

** : If you meant when I said, "She saw", well, i'm fixing that and most likely meant, "She heard" or something close to that. But if you were talking about how it's written, the third person view isn't a third person view of her point of view, it's of the general area around her. Do you get what I mean? But, thanks for reviewing and please continue reading.**

**NaruSasuSupporter: Thanks for reviewing! For the upcoming chapters, her attitude will still be the same, this is just a re-write so new chapters are understandable. **

**Guest: I know Sasuke needs more development, but I've on posted two chapters, so there's time for that. Also, i'm sorry that you though she was a mary-sue, but I just really don't like the idea of fan girls, so god forbid that my character will be a fan girl. The power is also just her character and how she's set out. And just to let you know, but the whole, "Somehow, Sasuke gets interested all the while loosing focus on his revenge", was nowhere near in what I had in mind. This is canon, so yes, Sasuke will still leave the village. And anyway, if it was Kaede in Sasuke's position, there would be no way in hell she would just give up revenge or a way to control her powers for something like love or romance. She's a selfish character, if leaving will benefit her cause, then that's what she will do, even if she is leaving family or love/romance behind. In Kaede's point of view of life, She, herself will come first, before everything else. Also, when I was talking about fangirls, I wasn't specifically refering to Sakura. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, I hope you continue to read.**

**Guest: I didn't think of that and i am sorry. I will be fixing that for this chapter and the next upcoming chapters. I hope you continue reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

This is the edited version. PLease enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything from the Narutoverse. I only own Kaede and everything related or relevant to her ( Such as her clan, kekkei genkai, her plot/story, etc.)

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The majority of the class was nervous, rambling about techniques, reviewing hand signs, while Kaede was calmly sitting in her seat that was placed in the warmth of the sun. It was the day of their exam, yet she wasn't nervous or worrying about it. No, she was nervous about something else entirely, and that something was happening after the exams. It was the grouping of the genin teams. Well...the genin teams in general really. She didn't care about the exams, she knew she was going to pass, there was no way in hell she wouldn't. She was trained since she was three to become a ninja , the idea of failing the exam just didn't seem possible to her. It was the genin teams that got to her though. If there was one thing she hated more then flowers or the jokes people used to make about her blindness, it was the working with others.

Sure, the other students in her class were _okay_, but they weren't people that she would want to be stuck on a team with. Actually, she didn't want to be on a team with anyone, working alone sounded great. She had realised that working with others would mean that she would eventually care for others or watch or protect them ,and that was something she didn't like it. In her mind, she herself, should come first before everyone else.

She couldn't think more about her situation though, as she heard the door open and close, the scent of pine wood drifting into her senses. For some odd reason, Iruka's scnet smelt like pine wood, she didn't know why, but it was handy in helping her locate where he was in the classroom, as there were over twenty nine other scents hanging in the air. There was a lot of weird scents and smells in the class, like that really strong scent of ramen, or that faint smell of a bunch of different hair products. Hell, she could even smell spice and grass together, a scent that she identified as insects and bugs.

The scent of pinewood was at the front of the room. Iruka stood there, waiting for the chatter to silence. "Okay class, to graduate you'll have to do the 'Bunshin No Jutsu'. When you're called come to the room next door." And with that, he turned around and walked into the room next door. Student by student were called into the next room.

Kaede had been waiting, having already decided that she would make a clone of her mother when she was called. "Tsumetai Kaede?" She stood up, walking forward into the room feeling confident.

"Okay Kaede, you can start whenever you're ready" Iruka told her.

She nodded. She moved her hands in front of her and performed the hand signs feeling the chakra accumulating in her hands. A second after she finished the hand signs, a _poof! _was heard and in a cloud of smoke a clone appeared. The clone of her mother was missing some details, such as the eyes, only an oval shape in it's place while the hair looked like plastic. Kaede couldn't see this though, only hoping that the clone was functional. "Hello" The clone smiled, waving it's hand.

To Iruka and Mizuki, it was a bit of a weird sight, but it wasn't the worst. "Well...It's functional, but it's missing some details. We'll look over that though as it was a successful attempt. You pass, just walk forward towards your right and pick a forehead protector off the table, you're free to leave now. " Iruka nodded, writing her name on the list of those who had graduated. Mizuki smiled and nodded as well, but stopped when he remembered she couldn't see it.

After hearing that, Kaede walked forward taking a step to her right, standing in front of where she assumed the table was. She used her right hand to search the table and picked up a protector. Holding it tightly in her hand, she turned around and walked out of the room, following the trail of older scents towards the door out into the hallway.

Kaede walked down the hall, thinking about where she was going to wear the protector. She didn't want to wear it on her face as already had the blindfold, but she also didn't want to wear it on her arm, leaving her neck and waist as an idea. _'I think i'll just wear it around my neck, like a necklace'_ She decided. Exiting the Academy, she tied up around her neck, feeling happy.

Then she remembered. The genin teams. Her happy mood disappeared when the thoughts of working with others shoved their way to the front of her mind. She was going to need something to get that off her mind and relax. She quickly walked through the village till she arrived at the gates of her clan's compound. She waved a hello at the ninja that was stationed there and entered. She wanted to relax, not in the mood to make polite conversation with clan members. From walked straight forward towards her house. The compound was set up like a small village that surrounded the the head house and a big area of grass.

Once she entered her house, she took a couple of steps forward and took a right into her kitchen. From there she walked in a circle around the island sitting in the middle to where her fridge was. She was familiar with her house not needing to count her steps or be careful, as she had lived in it for all of her life. Opening the fridge she move her inside and picked up a bottle of juice from the drinks section. She needed something sweet to relax. Kaede walked out of her kitchen and turned to door leading to her backyard.

When she was outside she at on the soft grass and opened her juice. Kaede loved the feeling the warmth of the sun. It was relaxing, especially when there was a cool breeze. But as much as she felt relaxed, she felt nervous for the next day once again. Besides not wanting to work with others, she could be very awkward. She only talked when necessary, never feeling the need to start a conversation and always felt uncomfortable when talking to other people, usually just nodding at whatever they said when she didn't not what to reply. So how she was going communicate and work with her team, she had no idea. _'Oh never mind, I don't want to think about this anymore, I just hope my team mates aren't bad or annoying. That would make this whole thing worse then it already is.' _

* * *

><p>Kaede felt miserable. Instead of being paired with two other genin more a normal squad, she was paired with three genin instead. Apparently, there were more students that graduated then normal, and to compensate, they made a group with four people. This just made her situation all the more worse. Not to mention, she was in a group with Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke.<p>

She had thought they were okay, but sitting there now, she knew she made a mistake. Naruto was the loudest person she had ever met. He had been rambling and muttering loudly for the past thirty minutes waiting for their sensei when she heard him stand up and walk to where the door was. _'What's he doing?'_

"Hmph, I'm not involved in this" Sakura exclaimed angrily, her hands on her hips. She may have seemed like she was angry but she was actually enjoying it. _'Oh! I love these type of things.'_ She mentally smirked.

"Pft...Like a jonin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap" Sasuke muttered, watching Naruto set it up.

Kaede had listened to their conversation. '_A...boob_y _trap? Why would he try something so stupid?' _She mentally questioned.

She heard the door open and the sound of something hitting the floor. There was a moment of silence before Naruto busted out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHA! You fell for it!" Naruto laughed, one hand pointed at the head that was looking at them while the other was covering his stomach. He couldn't believe that their sensei fell for it. The other three though the same, and even though Kaede had no clue what happened, their sensei still fell for it, and hat was enough to make her doubt his skills.

"I'm so sorry sensei! I tried to stop him but..!" Sakura tried apologizing, not that it worked. She was enjoying every minute of it.

And Sasuke...he just doubted how reliable his new sensei was.

Waiting till they had settled down, their sensei finally spoke. He gave them an unimppressed look and said, "How can I say this? My first impression is...I don't like you guys."

Once they heard this, they all looked miserable.

* * *

><p>HI guys, this is the edited version of chapter 2. Please review as I appreciate constructive criticism. The next chapter might be uploaded soon or tomorrow bye!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3. SO, i'm not sure if this alerts you when there's an update, but I've re-written chapter 1 and 2. If you've written a review on this story before the 12th of December, could you please read the authors note at the bottom of chapter 1? You don't need to read the chapter, just the authors note as I've written replies to your reviews there. I now realise that it was a stupid idea, but it sorta just happened so i'm sorry that this is a big mess but it's kind of important that you do read it if your name is there.**

**Anyways please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in the Narutoverse. Only Kaede and everything related or relevant to her (Her clan, family, plot/story, etc.)**

* * *

><p>"Let's take this to the roof." And with that, their new sensei disappeared in a poof.<p>

The four of them were confused, miserable and panicked, though Kaede more so, having not seen the disappearing act. They didn't waste time to get to the roof, treating it like a race to get there first, all leaving the room as fast as possible.

Kaede didn't know how to get to the roof, so she decided to follow Sakura. Fortunately for her, when Sakura ran, she made a slight tapping sound when ever her heel touched the ground. She also smelt of a floral perfume.

Quickly getting out of her seat, Kaede ran down a step and followed a few steps behind Sakura. Kaede wasn't familiar with the way to the roof, so following Sakura was her next best option. She continued to follow quietly, slowly running with her right hand on the wall of the hallway. Behind her she could hear the footsteps and scent of ramen that was Naruto, following them to the roof. She couldn't hear the footsteps or smell the scent of training equipment and spice that belonged to Sasuke. She thought that was odd, but stopped thinking about it when she heard the pattern of Sakura's footsteps change, sounding heavier and faster then before.

_'She must be running up a staircase.'_ She thought as she ran. There were no ramps in the Academy, only stairs and they hadn't ran up any yet, so that could be only reason why Sakura's steps changed.

Kaede kept running until the toe of her sandal hit the first step. She cautiously jogged up the stairs, counting how many steps to take. All the staircases had the same amount of steps, so she applied that to here.

By the time Kaede, Naruto and Sakura had reached the roof, the latter of the group was bent over, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. The former two weren't as exhausted, only slightly panting. They were both used to running, Kaede because of her speed and stamina training and Naruto because of all those times he had to run away from the ninja that would chase him after he finished a prank.

At the far end of the roof, was their sensei and Sasuke, waiting for the rest of Team 7 to show up. The three of them were surprised that Sasuke had gotten there before them. Kaede again started to wonder how he got there so fast when she his his scent drifted towards her because of the breeze.

They all walked forward, Sakura taking a seat on Sasuke's right, Naruto on his right and Kaede on Sakura's right. They sat waiting for their Sensei to talk.

"Now that you're all here, we can begin with introducing yourselves." He said in a calm, uninterested voice.

"Well what do you want to know?" Sakura asked, confused.

"How about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, your dreams for the future. Things like that." He suggested, shrugging is shoulders, with his forearms and palsm facing upwards.

"Hey Hey!" Naruto called out, gaining the attention of the others. "Why don't you introduce yourself to us first?"

"Yea! You look kinda suspicious..." Sakura commented.

Kaede was also slightly interested in who their sensei was. Sasuke was stoic as always though, not showing the slight interest that he may or may not have had.

"Oh me?" He asked, pointing to himself, "Well, my name Hatake Kakashi...I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes...Dreams for the future?...Hmm. And I have lots of hobbies.." He said sounding slightly bored, though for those that could see him, he was looking at them with what they though was a calm face, as they could only see his right eye.

Perplexed, Sakura turned to the others, in a half-whisper said, "So...all he told us was his name?"

"Now it's your turn, let;s start with you on the right." Kakashi pointed at Naruto.

Naruto sat a little straighter, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What I like is cup ramen. What I like even more is when Iruka-sensei pays for my ramen. What i dislike is waiting the three minutes for the ramen to cook...And my dream...Is to surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence!" He told them with a determined expression.

Kakashi gave him an odd look. _'He's grown in an interesting way.'_

"Hobbies...Pranking. I guess" Naruto finished.

"I see." Kakshi rubbed his head, "Next."

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. And...I can't really call it a dream...But I have an ambition. To restore my clan and to kill a certain man."

Sakura looked at him with a dreamy expression, _'So cool.'_

Naruto looked at him uneasily, _'He better not mean me.'_

Kakashi narrowed is visible eye slightly, _'Like i though.'_

All the while, Kaede slightly scrunched up her nose, _'Hmm, nothings better then your daily dose of morbidness huh?'_

"Okay...Next?"

"My name is Haruno Sakura. The thing I like is...Well the person I like is..." She told them, blushing while looking over at Sasuke. "And uhm..My dream for the future...hmm?" She blushed harder when her eyes once again, drifted over to Sasuke.

Suddenly she yelled, "OH YEAH! What I dislike is Naruto!"

"Ahhh!" Naruto screamed, horrified.

Kaede flinched, rubbing her ears. _'Why do they scream so loudly?' _

"Hmm...okay, and last?"

Kaede sat straighter. "My name is Tsumetai Kaede. I like sitting in the sun, sculpting with clay and training. I dislike flowers and working with others." She stated in a calm, voice.

_'Well, at least this one is interested in training, though her dislike of working with others...'_

_'Huh? Why doesn't she like working with other people? _ Naruto thought, confused.

_'What? I thought it would have been a little fun with another girl here, but no matter! Sasuke-kun is here!'_ Sakura thought excitedly.

Sasuke just dismissed her introduction, just like how he dismissed Naruto's and Sakura's introduction. He didn't want to know about them or what they thought. He had other things to do and think about, like how exactly he was going to get his revenge if he was stuck on a team with three idiots.

"Okay." Kakashi said, pulling them from their thoughts, "So far for the we'll start our duties as shihnobi. First we are going to do something with just the five of us."

"What is it? What are we going to do?" Naruto called out excitedly.

"Survival training."

Confused, Naruto frowned, "Survival training?"

"Why is our first duty to train? We've had enough training at the Academy." Sakura asked, looking confused and a little bit lost on the idea of training.

_'You never stop training. What did you guys think we would do? Jump headfirst into dangerous missions with Academy level skills only? We'd die the moment we pass the gates! These idiots...' _ Kaede thought, slightly irritated with the stupidity of the two. She accepted that she made a mistaking in thinking that everyone in her class had been okay and tolerable, but now that she was actually listening to them converse she knew it was a stupid mistake. They were clueless as to what they would need to do as a shinobi and this made her irritated, though not anymore then she was miserable. They just further increased her dislike of working with others.

Ssauke too was annoyed with them. _'How exactly are they going to become better without training? Idiots...'_ He was also annoyed with the two. Training and practicing wasn't something you just stopped once you become a ninja.

Kakashi crossed his arms and looked at them, "This isn't a normal survival training session...This time i'm your opponent."

"Then what is it about?" Naruto yelled at him.

"He he he." Kakashi laughed in reply.

"What's so funny sensei?" Sakura frowned, starting to feel annoyed.

Kaede listened as Naruto and Sakura once again started asking questions. As much as she wanted to know just what was so different about the survival training, she wished that they would stop yelling and asking questions. She didn't know how much more of Naruto's loud yelling she could take. And besides that, she was sure that he would have told them sooner or later, even if they didn't ask questions.

"Oh...well..It's just that when I tell you this, you guys are totally going to freak out." He paused and looked at all of them, one by one. Two of them looked expectant, one looked calm and blank, while the last had her lips set in a straight line, waiting. "So sure hmm? Of the twenty-seven graduates, only nine will be chosen to become genin. The rest will be sent back to the Academy. This survival training test is a very difficult exam with a failure rate of over sixty-six percent."

Naruto was shocked. He had already failed the Academy exam twice and didn't want to go back. Sakura was disappointed. She had tried to become a ninja, and she did become a genin, but now there was a possibility that she would have to go back to the Academy. Beside her, Sasuke was feeling shocked, but he was angry as well. He worked so hard to become a ninja and now that test was in his way. He couldn't fail it and go back to the Academy. And lastly, Kaede was baffled. She had known a lot of things for when they became a genin, like certain exercises or how the ranked missions would work, but she hadn't known about this survival training exam, not to mention it's failure rate of over sixty-six percent!

"Hahahahaha!" Kakashi laughed at them, "I told you you'd freak out!"

"What! No!" Naruto screamed, "But we worked so hard. What was the point of graduating then?!"

Kaede flinched. _'Dammit, why cant he talk like a normal person and stop screaming or yelling every damn minute?' _Her ears were hurting again and it was his fault.

"Oh that? That was just to select those who have the potential to become a genin. Anyway, tomorrow you have to show your real skills on the training ground. Bring all the shinobi tools you have...oh and skip breakfast, you might throw up." Kakashi stopped and handed them a sheet. "The details are on his paper and don't be late tomorrow."

Kaede took the paper htat was beinghanded to her. She would get someone at home to read it to her. Then she thought about tomorrow. She wasn't so sure that they would throw up, but she was going to skip breakfast anyways, just in case.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter 3 finished! <strong>

**Okay****, so i'm not sure how many of you actually read those short AN notes that are before the beginning of a chapter, but i'm going to say it again. If you have commented on this story before December 12, could you please read the AN at the bottom of chapter 1? I wrote the replies to your reviews there. It was a stupid idea, and I should have just written them here, but I wasn't thinking so sorry. Oh and they might sound awkward too, so sorry about that as well.**

**Anyways, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter, i'll try and update again within a week or 2. If you saw any mistakes during this chapter could you point it out please? I also appreciate constructive criticism if you have some! **

**So Bye!**


End file.
